


Rush

by Isilloth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Ciri and Avallac'h are in constant run, and in such situation emotions could take control.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/gifts).



> I wanted to write something about them, but I needed motivation. I'm glad I could do it for you. I hope you like it!

Suddenly, she didn’t feel icy cold. They run away, but her relief quickly replaced other feeling.

There were complete darkness, which she couldn't see through. She felt her hand didn't hold anyone, and she panicked. Way more than she might expect. What if she was alone here?

"Avallac'h! Avallac'h, where are you?"

"I'm here, be calm," his voice was dry, emotionless, but she felt so relieved. Her eyes slowly adjusted to darkness, and she saw him, standing up from the ground. He had to fall when they landed.

"I thought, I'm completely alone," she whispered, almost against her will. She knew she sounded weak and vulnerable. She shouldn't expose herself like this. She looked around. It was just dark, cloudy night without stars. In the middle of nowhere. Which means they were quite save for now. And she panicked, like some spoiled princess.

"But you're not,” he said it softer than usual, almost fondly and he approached her. She glanced at him, surprised. It was so unlike him…

“What are we doing now?,” she asked to suppress this strange sensation she felt and interrupt uncomfortable silence.

“I think it would be wise to stay here for now.” He looked away, again composed as usual. “It will be a long while before Eredin will find us there. And I don’t sense any living creature in this area”

Ciri shrugged and looked around. She didn’t see much, she felt that they are in some huge, open space… Maybe steppe or desert. She thrilled. Her last stay at such place didn’t end well, but what else they could do? She would be a little bit afraid of using her power again, if Eredin lost they trace for now and Avallac’h said it was save place.

Elf set he protective circle in dim light invoked with a spell and Ciri took out blanket and some food. They didn’t have many things, always ready to run, even if Avallac’h’s magic sack was light no matter what was inside. After simple meal Ciri almost immediately fall asleep, despite fear and discomfort. Elf sat by her, but she didn’t know if he planned to stay up all night and she was too tired to think of it.

 

She woke up with strange feeling of anxiety. Presence of elf’s warm body next to her own soothed her, but she was also bothered by thought that he fall asleep and none guarded them. Avallac’h might say this place was save, but she didn’t like it. She didn’t like it at all.

The sun was rising and she looked around in faint morning light. Flat terrain seemed to keep on as far as she could see, but it was still too dark too be sure. But soon, when sun would be high on the sky, heat would be probably unbearable, even if she freeze to the bone at night.

“Avallac’h, wake up.” She shook his arm. He looked at her, unseeing, and mumbled something dreamily. He looked then very human and it hit her how tired he could be. Up to this point she didn’t think of him as of someone she could care of.

Elf quickly composed himself, unaware of stream of thoughts in her companion’s head. They agreed that desert wasn’t best place to stay and Ciri should took they somewhere else.

 

 

 

Same day, evening, different world. This place was much more friendly, forest full of blackberries, warmed up after the warm day. Ciri caught a rabbit and now she was roasting it over the fire. She knew she supposed to be calmer, but stress still didn’t leave her. This day she jumped three times, unable to find habitable world. And she had enough of it.

Avallac’h collected some herbs and fruits he was sure wasn’t poisoning and they prepared dinner. She had the impression that he watched her more carefully than usual, and there was something in his eyes… Maybe concern? Which she probably just made up. She wasn’t good at reading people’s feelings, especially elves.

“You are very pale, Zirael,” he spoke after they had eaten. “Are you feeling good?”

“Honestly? No, I don’t. I’m so tired of running, Avallac’h. And even if we manage to do this every time, I feel trapped. I feel trapped, because my every move is dictated by wild hunt. By fear.”

“Believe me, you’re not alone in this feeling, Zirael. Ciri.”

Her really name sounded weird in his mouth, pronounced with heavy accent. He took her hand and started to massage it with slow, careful moves. Carnally. She straitened, looking at him, surprised.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t you like it?” he asked, as he unbuttoned her shirt cuff. His fingers were swift and delicate. It made her breathe heavily, even if he touched only her arm. And she definitely couldn’t say she didn’t like it.

He gently brushed off hair from her face, touching her lips. Her heart leaped and she felt strike of passion. Avallac’h smiled, seeing her reaction and kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly, submerging her hand in his hair. She still didn’t know why he was doing this. Was it some trick? Was he really attracted to her? Or maybe just some faint reflection of Lara in her? He was always so enigmatic. Even if he sometimes seemed to truly care about her, it as well could be just caring of himself.

But soon she forgot all doubts, too aroused to even think straight. She unbuttoned his coat and shirt, kissing him passionately, hungry for him.

“Slow down,” he whispered, his mouth touching her ear and then neck. His hand wandered to her breast, caressing them. He drove her crazy, not hastening for a moment. Elves and their damn calmness!

He slowly unfastened her corset, placing her on grass. He kissed her collarbones, caressed her breast and stomach with mouth. He went down, between her legs satisfying her with tongue. She thrilled from pleasure. She clenched fingers on his arms, dipped them in his hair and she pulled him up. He tasted of her juices, her arousal.

“Now let’s do this my way,” she said and rose, pushing him back.

“Be careful. Remember that I’m just an old elf.”

Now he was laying on the back and she was leaning over him, with her face in from of him. Her moves were faster than his, but not ungentle or careless. She undressed him, caressing him, kissing his chest along tatoos. He was ready for her and she didn’t want him to wait. She sat on his dick and started to move rhythmically. Avallac’h touched her clitoris, giving her even more pleasure. Any pain she could feel got lost in overhelming rapture she felt. She couldn’t suppress cry of bliss.

When he came, he moaned her name. Ciri loved to hear it. To know, it was truly her he desired. She lied down next to him, with head on his shoulder, pleasantly tired. Next day they probably wouldn’t believe in what just happened. Maybe she would regretted it. But it would be tomorrow, and then she would worry about it, she thought, falling asleep calmly.

 

Next morning she woke up early at the morning. For awhile, she couldn’t remember why she sleep naked, only under thin blanket. Everything was covered with dew and coldness of the night penetrated her bones. Place next to her was still warm, but Avallac’h had to already get up. Typical... She woke up alone after night with man. An elf, to make matter worse. Why was she so stupid and careless?

Something moved among the trees when she was ending buttoning the shirt. She swiftly took her sword, ready to fight.

“Be calm, Zirael, it’s just me.” Avallac’h went to the clearing, carrying water cloth. “I found stream, water is fit for drinking.”

“I understand.” She looked at him meaningfully, but she said nothing more. Elf was enigmatic as always, she couldn’t read any feeling in him. Did he regret it? Maybe it would be better to pretend that nothing happened… Certainly it would be better if, in fact, nothing had happened. Now she didn’t know what to feel, and pretending wasn’t good answer – she had never been good at it.

“How… how do you feel?” he broke silence, when they sat to eat breakfast. He said it carefully, like if he was testing water, like if he wanted to ask something more. Or maybe she just imagined it. “And how am I suppose to feel? The same way as I feel yesterday, and the day before yesterday. Are you sure this is the question you should ask?” She put in her words a lot more anger than she intended. Than she thought she had. Why did she care so much?

Avallac’h seemed to be confused by her outburst. Which she regretted immediately. She shouldn’t show any weakness.

“Just tell me, why did you do this?”

“You’re beautiful woman, Zirael.”

She snorted.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not as stupid as you think.” She brushed hair of her face, showing ugly scar on her cheek. “I confess to you, I tell you about my life, show my feelings,” she started, with bitterness. “And you? Sometimes you drop few words, casually. I don’t know which one are true and which one are false. You could be honest with me, at least this time.”

“I don’t know” he answered, after a long while. He looked a little bit helpless.

“Don’t you know?” That was the answer she didn’t anticipate. She couldn’t remember if he ever said he didn’t know something.

“I don’t know why I did it. I thought it right at this point. You need this. We both need this...”

„And now you regret?”

“I’m not used to regret my actions.” He touched her scar and moved finger along it. “And you’re really more beautiful than you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know elves are vegetarian and I mention eating rabbit, but I honestly don't know what else they could it in such circumistances. Let's assume Ciri ate it alone and Avallac'h was content with fruit.


End file.
